


Needle + Thread

by skystrom



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Caring Riley Davis, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, but not by much, its called comfortember so, thats about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystrom/pseuds/skystrom
Summary: Mac needs his wound stitched up. Unfortunately for him, he and the team are in the middle of nowhere without painkillers.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Needle + Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like I might be setting this one up for something it ain’t. Oops.
> 
> Warnings: Mac gets a wound stitched but it’s not too detailed  
> Prompt: campfire

The sound of the crackling fire was the only thing heard amongst the chirping crickets, the chattering of Riley’s teeth, and Mac’s ragged breathing. At least, it was all Jack could hear, which was a good thing for the most part.

They had to set up camp in the woods to lay low and wait for exfil. Unfortunately none of them were wearing appropriate attire to be camping during November, which left them all a little on the chilly side. Jack and Riley could handle it but they were both worried about Mac, who was currently bleeding out thanks to a gash on his belly when he decided it’d be a good idea to get into a knife fight with someone.

They’d started on building a small fire immediately and Jack was on constant look out in case anyone decided to bother checking out the smoke. Riley was doing her best to make sure Mac was warm and comfortable. 

After doing another sweep of their makeshift campsite, Jack walked over to them and sat on the other side of Mac, “How you holdin’ up?”

Mac lifted his bloody hand from his wound and shook it, giving Jack a glare.

“Right. I guess you’re doin’ a little bad.”

Mac replaced his hand and groaned, “Understatement.”

“Well, good news,” Jack rummaged around in his jacket pocket, “I have a needle and thread here, so we could stitch you up real quick, if you want.”

“Why’d you pick up a needle and thread?” Riley pipes up. 

“You never know what weird shit Mac’s plans may call for. Good thing those terrorists were hiding out in an abandoned crafting supply store, huh?” 

Mac groaned as he sat up to inspect the needle, “Yeah, I think I can do without the tetanus. Or the pain that comes with sewing up a wound with  _ cotton. _ ”

“Oh, I know not to use cotton, hoss. That’s why this thread is actually silk.” Jack showed Mac the end of the thread, a sticker that was labeled 99¢ with “SILK” just under the price. 

“Whatever. Don’t want to do it.”

Jack frowned and turned to Riley, “What’s the ETA on exfil, Riles?”

Riley grabbed Jack’s wrist to look at his watch, “Two, maybe three hours.”

“Alright so it’s either extinguishing or risking tetanus and I’d rather take a risk than watch you bleed to death, hoss.”

“Okay, first,” Mac grunted, “it’s ‘exsanguination’, second, tetanus could just as easily kill me.”

“Yeah, but by the time you get it we’ll be back home and not in the middle of nowhere.”

“And that’s still  _ if _ you get it,” Riley adds.

Mac let out a long and pitiful groan, “Fine.”

“Besides, you’re more likely to get an infection.”

“ _ Riley _ ,” Jack whispered harshly, “why would say that after he just agreed to gettin’ patched up?”

“Come on, Jack, he already knows the dangers this might bring, right Mac?”

“Yep.”

“See.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Jack started to stick the thread through the needle while Riley helped Mac lay back down. After much trial and error, Riley eventually took the needle from Jack and stuck the thread in the first try. 

“Need to bring your reading glasses next time?”

Jack fake laughed and took the needle back from her. He moved to Mac and started to lift up his shirt, “Now, you know this is gonna hurt like hell.”

Mac gave Jack a pleading look, “Let’s just get this over with.”

Jack sighed, having zero desire to hurt his kid, but knowing this’ll help in the long run, “Okay.” He positioned the needle under the gash and Mac squeezed his eyes shut before Jack pulled back, “Wait, hang on a sec. Hold this.” Jack handed the needle to Riley and started to unbuckle his pants.

“Um.”

“Don’t make it weird, dude. It’s just something for you to put in your mouth.” Jack stopped, Riley groaned, and Mac face-palmed. 

“Way to make it weird, Jack.” 

“Shut up! You know what I’m talkin’ about!” Jack angrily wrangled with his belt then handed it to Mac. He waited for Mac to fit it in his mouth and got the needle back in position when Mac gave him a thumbs up. 

The needle pierced Mac’s skin and he inhaled sharply. We’re the needle bigger than a sewing needle, the pain likely would’ve been worse. He briefly thought that this was nothing, it was something he can handle, but it pierced again and he couldn’t deny that it hurt. 

He flinched at the next poke and Jack brought his free hand up to rest on the blond’s stomach. The delta gently brushed his thumb on Mac’s skin, hoping that his touch offered some kind of comfort when Mac flinched again. Riley took Mac’s hand in hers and didn’t protest when he squeezed it a little roughly. They both do their best to help Mac ride out the pain as Jack finishes stitching him up. 

The second Jack says “done”, Mac spat out the belt and goes to sit up but the hand still on his stomach prevented him from doing so. 

“Whoa, hey, slow down there, hoss. This thread was designed to keep clothes together,  _ not _ human skin.”

“As opposed to other kinds of skin?” Riley said. Jack gave her a look and she raised her hands in a shrug as Mac let out a quiet laugh. 

“What I’m saying is, take it slow cause it’ll probably come apart real easy.” Jack removed his hand but Mac remained flat on his back. 

“In that case,” Mac huffed, “I think I’m gonna sit here for a while.”

“Hey, you do what you gotta do, man. We gotcha.”

Riley moved to lay down beside Mac, hand still in his and Jack started to take off his jacket. The oldest agent places it on the youngest, despite his protests, and laid down on the other side of him. “Don’t want you catchin’ a cold to go along with that possible infection.”

“It’s not even that cold.”

“Then why’re you shaking, Mac?” Riley asked. 

Mac sighed and accepted his fate before leaning into Jack’s warmth and squeezing Riley’s hand. 

The three bask in the comfort of each other’s presence as the fire continues to snap and pop. The woods are cold and uncomfortable and the youngest of them is suffering through a stinging pain in his side but there’s no place he’d rather be then next to his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to get these last two out in November but hey close enough. Also wanted to write at least five fics but no need to force myself right?
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
